The invention relates to float-mounted printing-group cylinders of a rotary printing machine that are positionable adjacent to each other.
DE 195 15 459.2 discloses a printing group of a rotary printing machine that has float-mounted printing-group cylinders. In this offset printing group, a counterpressure cylinder, a transfer cylinder and a form cylinder are float-mounted in a side wall. The journals will bend when the cylinders are positioned next to each other unless the bearings and journals of these cylinders are highly stable. Furthermore, the bearing play will be pressed out. The cylinder bodies then no longer extend parallel to each other, as shown schematically in FIG. 2. As a result, the linear force in the contact zone of the cylinder bodies is not constant across their breadth. This can negatively affect the print quality of the printed products being produced.
The object of the invention is to provide an assembly that insures the most even linear force possible across the entire breadth of cylinder bodies of float-mounted printing-group cylinders positioned next to each other.